You can't leave us!
by Angelfabeth
Summary: Hiccup, Rapunzel, Merida and Jack go for a flight that goes a bit awry... Inspired by a picture by 1JoyDreamer, link inside! The Big Four, Hogwarts AU, no pairings, sort of character death, rated to be safe. Oneshot.


**This was inspired by this picture on deviantART by 1JoyDreamer.  
Link: **1joydreamer . deviantart art / Jack – 369357524  
**Just take out the spaces!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup or Merida. **

**I hope you enjoy!**

**You can't leave us!**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rapunzel asked nervously.

"'Course it is," Jack said enthusiastically. "I'm sure Hiccup's got all the kinks worked out and probably has a backup plan for his backup plan if things turn pear shaped." Hiccup turned to scowl at Jack.

"Just because I'm in Ravenclaw-" He was cut off by Merida's impatient voice.

"Are yeh done yet?" The redhead tapped her foot on the grassy bank of the Black Lake.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute." Hiccup said, turning back and buckling several straps together before checking that they weren't too tight.

"You up for this, bud? He asked, stroking Toothless' scaly nose. The black dragon gave and affirmative gummy grin.

"I still can't believe you hid a dragon in the Forbidden Forest for a whole year without telling us!" Jack exclaimed. "And here I thought we were friends." Hiccup gave him a deadpan look.

"Do you want to ride him or not?" The brown eyed boy held his hands up in surrender.

"Just saying."

Hiccup checked and double checked the buckles to make sure that everyone was safely strapped in. He had to admit that he was more than a little bit nervous about this. What if something went wrong? Toothless had never carried this many people before. The Night Fury nudged his arm and gave him an encouraging look. Hiccup allowed himself a small grin and jumped into his own seat in front of Merida. He kind of felt sorry for Jack, sitting behind both Merida _and_ Rapunzel, but then he remembered the Slytherin's earlier comment and any sympathy he might have had vanished.

"Hold on!" He called out behind him. "Come on, Toothless!" They shot up into the air, wind rushing past them and two leathery wings beating on either side of them. Joyful whoops filled the air as the dragon did a flip and a barrel roll before diving straight down to the lake below them where the night sky was reflected like a giant mirror. They all let out screams of terror – although Merida and Jack would deny it until their dying day – as they cut through the air like a knife.

At the last possible second, Toothless pulled out of the dive and swooped back up to glide over the rippling lake. Merida looked slightly green as if she'd left her stomach behind.

"Woo hoo! That was awesome!" Jack yelled, his voice echoing loudly. His eyes were wide and gleaming, and his brown hair looked more windswept than ever.

"Are yeh insane, Frost?" Merida hollered back. "We could've died!" Jack leaned back slightly, a smirk playing over his face.

"Chill, Meri, I'm sure Hiccup's done this loads of times and he's fine." Jack said, waving a hand nonchalantly. Rapunzel giggled softly.

"That was kind of fun." She said and sighed dreamily. "But would you look at that view! Isn't it amazing?"

She was right. The stars seemed to glitter from all around them as the moon bathed everything in a silvery glow. Merida's anger drained away as they all silently enjoyed the beautiful scenery around them. The moon climbed steadily in the sky and Hiccup finally broke the silence.

"We should be getting back to the castle." He said, turning Toothless around, when an ominous rip tore through the night. Once again, they were falling through the air, but this time, there was no laughter or joking around. Hiccup fought to be heard over the rushing wind.

"Unbuckle yourselves!" They fumbled with the straps until the four were released from the saddle. They plunged into the freezing lake and everything went dark. The water was a flurry of movement as they tried to make their way to the surface.

Merida was the first, gasping for air as Rapunzel and Hiccup broke the surface beside her. The redhead pulled herself onto the bank and pushed her sodden mass of curls out of her face. A though suddenly struck her. Where was the expected snarky remark or flippant joke? Merida looked around wildly.

Rapunzel, drying out her hair. Check.

Hiccup, looking after Toothless. Double check.

"Where has Jack got to?" She asked, trying to keep the panic she was felling out of her voice. Rapunzel's eyes widened with horror.

"Oh no!" She gasped. "Flower gleam and glow, let your powers shine!" She grabbed her glowing hair and threw it into the water before jumping in herself. She looked around frantically, her golden locks floating around her like a cloud and lighting up the water.

"I see him!" She exclaimed.

"Got him!" Hiccup yelled, diving into the lake. He swam towards where Rapunzel was pointing and his heart sank. Jack was sinking though the water, eyes shut and body limp. Hiccup kicked his legs as hard as he could, stretching out an arm. His muscles were burning but- yes! His hand caught the edge of Jack's cloak and he started swimming back up. By then, his lungs were screaming for air and his vision was blurring. It seemed like Jack's body was dragging him down with every pull, each second growing heavier and heavier.

At last, they broke the surface of the lake. Hiccup decided that he would never take air for granted again, as he greedily filled his lungs. He dragged Jack's prone form to the bank of the lake where the girls were waiting. Merida helped Rapunzel wrap Jack in her long hair. The blonde quickly started singing.

"Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your powers shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine."

Every strand of hair was glowing a bright gold, lighting up Jack's pale face as the others watched on.

"Heal what has been hurt,  
Change the fates' design,  
Save what has been lost,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine…"

The light faded, leaving behind a motionless body.

"No!" Rapunzel gasped, tears filling her eyes.

"We were too late," Merida said defeated.

Hiccup sunk to the ground. How could this have happened? Only a couple of minutes ago they had all been joking together, but now… He clenched his eyes shut as he tried to furiously stop the flow of tears that threatened to appear. There was no way Jack could be dead! It just wasn't possible. Jack, who could say just the right things to make them all laugh. Jack, who could turn everything into a game. Jack, who was gone.

The moon shone brighter for a moment, casting its light upon the huddled group. Merida choked at the sight of her friend's body, alerting the others to the fact that Jack's body had started to glow. His brown locks turned silver under the moonlight and his eyes snapped open, revealing what once was chocolate brown, were now orbs of icy blue. He blinked slowly, taking in his friends' disheveled appearances and red-rimmed eyes.

"Um, hi?" He offered, completely unprepared for his three friends to attack him and pull him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Jack!" He looked bewilderedly at his friends who were now half laughing, half crying.

"I know I'm awesome, but can someone please tell me why I'm wearing Rapunzel's hair?"


End file.
